


uh sos please

by mintblueroses



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, No beta reader cause I’m DUMB, blinks twice, if you need help blink twice, kind of, kind of moirallegiance maybe, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintblueroses/pseuds/mintblueroses
Summary: Dave doesn’t understand his feelings and asks for help from a friend.Based on a true story but this story ends happier.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Terezi Pyrope, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	uh sos please

— turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] —

TG: yo terezi  
TG: can we talk  
TG: but like real chill ok  
GC: SUR3 WH4TS UP?  
TG: im kinda in a weird position right now  
GC: TH3N MOV3.  
TG: you take everything so literally  
TG: anyway im pretty sure this girl likes me  
TG: and i dont know how i feel about that  
GC: HMM.  
GC: WHO 1S 1T?  
TG: if you have to know  
TG: its jade  
GC: WH4T M4K3S YOU TH1NK SH3 L1K3S YOU?  
TG: well  
TG: she said she’d date me  
TG: in a weird roundabout jokey way  
TG: but i dont know what to think about that  
GC: W3LL DO YOU L1K3 H3R?  
GV: >:?  
TG: see thats the thing  
TG: i get this weird feeling when i think about like  
TG: actually dating her  
GC: 4 GOOD OR B4D F33L1NG  
TG: bad i guess  
TG: it feels wrong  
TG: and i cant tell if its because i deep down dont want to date anyone  
TG: or because shes a girl  
GC: S33 TH1S 1S W31RD.  
GC: 1N MY CULTUR3 3V3RYON3 L1K3S 3V3RYON3 B4S1C4LLY.  
TG: that doesnt help  
GC: SORRY 1 JUST TH1NK TH3 CONC3PT OF HOMOS3XU4L1TY 1S 1NT3R3ST1NG.  
GC: BUT QU4DR4NTS 4R3 PROB4BLY W31RD TO YOU R1GHT.  
TG: anyway  
TG: do you know how to like  
TG: tell  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW.  
TG: maybe if a cute guy asked me out  
TG: then i could see if the feeling is still like  
TG: there  
GC: K4RK4T 1S S1NGL3 YOU KNOW.  
GC: >:]  
TG: haha  
TG: but like  
TG: id have to make sure he wasnt put up to it  
TG: cause that might affect it too  
GC: 1F 1T H3LPS H3 R34LLY DO3S L1K3 YOU.  
GC: JUST DONT L3T H1M KNOW 1 TOLD YOU TH4T.  
TG: really  
TG: ok  
TG: i guess if it was *him*  
GC: H4H YOU P1CK3D UP ON H1S QU1RK.  
TG: whatever  
TG: thinking about dating him  
TG: i still feel weird but like  
TG: less weird i guess  
GC: D4V3.  
GC: 1 TH1NK YOUR3 4 HOMOS3XU4L.  
TG: yeah  
TG: i guess i can ask him out or something  
TG: maybe im just scared cause ive never really dated before  
TG: there was like one  
TG: but i dont know i really liked her  
GC: HMM.  
GC: Y34H 1D S4Y GO 4SK H1M OUT AND S33.  
GC: BUT 1M NOT TH3 ROM4NC3 3XP3RT. H3 1S.

**Author's Note:**

> See my problem is my moirail just jokingly said her brother was single and nothing was resolved but if anyone out there can help a panicking child please do so aight


End file.
